The Truth Is Coming Out
by Chrissy C
Summary: Umm...I suck at summarys. Just read it please. (Finally Updated!!!)
1. Goku Meets Serena, 3 New Sailor Senshi

Chrissy C.: YAY! A NEW FIC. FOR ME TO WRITE! ^_^; Okay, in this fic, Serena has no idea who Reni is.until later in the fic. Okay? Okay. This fic is not gonna be related to my other fic 'Princess Slaves' in anyway. Okay? Okay. RINI!  
  
Rini: *comes out onto the stage* Chrissy C. only owns Reni, nothing else. *walks backstage*  
  
Chrissy C.: o.o; Okay, well....on with the fic!  
  
~*~ Serena's P.O.V. ~*~  
  
I was walking down the street slowly, looking down at the ground. I was really upset. I had just broken up with Darien, which meant Rini wouldn't be born. What would happen to her? I then bumped into someone and fell on my butt. I stood up quickly.  
  
"I'm sorry, I should have been paying attention to where I was going." I stated sadly. This brought back memories... I looked up at the person that I bumped into and my eyes widened. WHAT A HUNK! But why did he look so sad?  
  
"It's okay, miss, I wasn't paying much attention myself. Is something wrong?" He asked with a hint of sadness in his own voice.  
  
"No, nothing's wrong. My name is Serena, what is your name?" I asked.  
  
"My name's Goku."  
  
"Is something wrong, Goku?" I asked. He sounded so sad.  
  
"Yeah, kind of. A few months ago my wife and I got divorced, and now she took my kids away from me." Goku said slowly. ((Remember, Goku always just opens up to strangers.))  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. My boyfriend and I just broke up." I said slowly.  
  
~*~ Author's P.O.V. ~*~  
  
Just then the two heard screaming.  
  
"Stay here." They said in unison.  
  
"Serena, stay here. I am going to check it out." Goku said.  
  
Serena shook her head no. "Goku, you stay here. It's probably nothing, I want to check it out." She stated.  
  
"Serena, it's something, you'll get hurt if you don't stay here." Goku stated.  
  
Serena frowned. She needed to transform, and she needed to transform soon.  
  
A youma came out of no where and looked at Goku and Serena.  
  
"Oh no!" Serena shouted.  
  
Goku frowned. He charged up a ki blast quickly and threw it at the youma.  
  
The youma swatted it away like it was nothing.  
  
"Oh, great." Goku stated. He then cupped his hands and pulled them back a bit. "Ka.me..ha.."  
  
"GOKU, NO! IT WILL ABSORB THE KAMEHAMEHA WAVE!" Serena shouted. She had seen on T.V. how people used the kamehameha wave, and new it would only make the youma stronger.  
  
Goku blinked. "What do you mean? How did you know what I was doing?"  
  
"That doesn't matter. Just don't use that attack. MOON CRISIS POWER MAKE- UP!!!" Serena shouted.  
  
Goku blinked as pink ribbons surrounded Serena. When the pink ribbons disappeared, Goku saw Serena standing there in a mini skirt.  
  
Serena frowned. A wand appeared in her hands. She started spinning with it. "MOON SPIRAL HEART...ATTACK!" Serena a.k.a. Sailor Moon shouted. The hearts hit the youma dead on, but it hardly put a scratch on it. "WHAT?!?!?!" Serena shouted.  
  
The youma got ready to attack but stopped when he heard talking.  
  
"STOP RIGHT THERE, YOU FREAK! WE ARE HERE TO HELP SAILOR MOON AND HER FRIEND!" Two voices said together in unison.  
  
Goku and Sailor Moon turned to see two figures standing in the shadows. They both had hair up in cone-shaped odangos. They were wearing the same kind of outfit as Sailor Moon's, except for color.  
  
"I am Sailor Mini Moon!" Shouted one girl.  
  
"And I am Sailor Blue Star!" The other girl shouted.  
  
"Prepare to be annihilated!" They shouted in unison.  
  
Sailor Moon's eyes widened. Yes! Rini was okay! Wait...who was the other girl?  
  
The girls each pulled out a wand. They jumped together, right in front of the youma.  
  
"Pink Sugar Heart Attack!!!" Shouted Sailor Mini Moon.  
  
"Blue Sugar Star Attack!!!" Shouted Sailor Blue Star.  
  
Pink hearts and blue stars shot out at the youma.  
  
"SAILOR MOON, USE YOUR ATTACK NOW!" Shouted Sailor Blue Star.  
  
"Right! MOON SPIRAL HEART ATTACK!!!" A ribbon with pink hearts shot out from the wand and hit the youma, destroying it.  
  
Goku blinked. "Wow." He stated.  
  
Serena turned and looked at Goku. "I'm sorry, Goku, but I am going to have to erase your memory of this." Serena stated.  
  
Before Goku could protest, Sailor Blue Star said something. "No, Sailor Moon. He has to remember this, for he is going to be help to us."  
  
"I don't even know who you are, Sailor Blue Star, and I cannot trust you on this." Sailor Moon stated.  
  
"Well, she's telling the truth, Sailor Moon. No erasing his memory." Sailor Mini Moon stated.  
  
Sailor Moon frowned. "Fine."  
  
"Uh..who are you people?" Goku asked.  
  
Sailor Moon de-transformed and smiled at Goku. "Let's go to my house and I will tell you everything, Goku." She said.  
  
"Okay, then." Goku stated.  
  
Sailor Mini Moon and Sailor Blue Star de-transformed.  
  
~*~ A Few Minutes Later At Serena's House in Serena's Room ~*~  
  
Serena had just finished explaining her life as Sailor Moon and telling Goku how Rini was from the future. Then the major question came up: who was Sailor Blue Star?  
  
"My name is Reni, I am Rini's twin sister. Rini never knew about me. Serena, Darien was not our Dad." Reni stated.  
  
Goku blinked. "How did you two get here? My friend invented a time machine that lets people go back in time. Is that how you got here? With a time machine?"  
  
"NO!" Rini and Reni yelled in unison.  
  
"Setsuna-san sent us here." Reni said.  
  
"Guys, screaming, let's go, NOW!" Serena yelled.  
  
Everyone got the picture and ran out of Serena's room and out her front door in 2.3 seconds. Outside was a youma.  
  
"Transform, girls!" Serena stated.  
  
Rini and Reni nodded. "Right."  
  
"Moon Prisim Power Make-up!"  
  
"Blue Star Power Make-up!"  
  
"Moon Crisis Power Make-up!"  
  
The girls all transformed.  
  
Suddenly a black pen appeared in front of Goku. On top of the pen was a crescent moon and on top of the crescent moon was the sign of Vegeta-sei. Goku grabbed the black pen in curiosity and suddenly thought of something to say.  
  
"Black Vegeta-Moon Power Make-up!"  
  
Black lights, not ribbons, lights, covered Goku's form. When the black light faded, Goku was wearing black Saiyan armor. He had a black headband on his head like his Father had. ((You know what I'm talking about x.x I hope you do, anyway.))  
  
The girls were all shocked but decided to just do their speeches.  
  
"I am Sailor Moon, the champion of justice! I will right wrongs and triumph over evil, and that means you!"  
  
"I am Sailor Mini Moon, the chibi champion of justice! In the name of the future Moon, I will right wrongs and triumph over evil!"  
  
"I am one of the two chibi sailor suited pretty soldier, Sailor Blue Star! I will kick your butt!"  
  
Goku, now in a male sailor senshi form, decided to do his own little speech. "I am Sailor Black Vegeta-Moon, here to help my friends! Prepare to die!" He stated. It just seemed so natural to say that.  
  
"Pink Sugar Heart Attack!"  
  
"Blue Sugar Star Attack!"  
  
"Moon Spiral Heart Attack!"  
  
"Vegeta-Moon Kamehameha!"  
  
Pink hearts, blue stars, a ribbon of pink hearts, and a black kamehameha wave with the sign of Vegeta-sei and a crescent moon in the middle shot out at the youma, killing it instantly.  
  
Sailor Moon turned and looked at Sailor Black Vegeta-Moon. "How can you be a sailor senshi?" She asked.  
  
Sailor Black Vegeta-Moon shrugged. "Dunno."  
  
Everyone de-transformed.  
  
A guy with hair that was up like fire came literally FLYING towards the 3 the girls and Goku.  
  
Serena and Rini were about to pass out, but Goku and Reni recognized him.  
  
"UNCLE VEGETA!!!" Reni yelled out happily.  
  
Vegeta landed on the ground next to Goku. "Hey kiddo." He stated. ((Vegeta is OOC right now))  
  
"You know her, Vegeta?" Goku asked.  
  
"Sadly, yes."  
  
"HEY!" Reni shouted.  
  
"So, Kakarotto, you finally figured out you're Sailor Black Vegeta-Moon, eh? Did your memory come back yet?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"How did you know I became Black Vegeta-Moon? What memory?" Goku asked.  
  
Vegeta smirked. A pen exactly like Goku's but silver appeared in Vegeta's hand. "SILVER VEGETA-MOON POWER MAKE-UP!" Vegeta yelled out.  
  
Silver lights surrounded Vegeta. When the lights faded, Vegeta stood there in silver Saiyan armor with a silver head-band around his head.  
  
"VEGETA! YOU'RE A SAILOR SENSHI?!" Goku yelled.  
  
"Of course. I am Sailor Silver Vegeta-Moon, you are Sailor Black Vegeta- Moon. Apparently you don't have your memory back yet." Vegeta stated.  
  
Reni skipped over to Vegeta and huggled him. "Did you miss me, Uncle Veggie?" She asked.  
  
"Umm.try.no!" Vegeta stated.  
  
Serena looked very confused. "HELLO! PEOPLE! TRANSFORM, WE ARE DOING A SAILOR TELEPORT *NOW*!" She yelled.  
  
Everyone besides Vegeta nodded.  
  
"Moon Prisim Power Make-up!"  
  
"Blue Star Power Make-up"  
  
"Black Vegeta-Moon Power Make-up!"  
  
"Moon Crisis Power Make-up!"  
  
Everyone transformed. ((Veggie-ouji was already transformed, if you forgot.))  
  
Everyone joined hands in a circle.  
  
"Sailor." Sailor Moon started.  
  
"Teleport!" Sailor Black Vegeta-Moon finished.  
  
Everyone disappeared and re-appeared on the Moon.  
  
"MOTHER!!!" Sailor Moon yelled out, slightly aggrivated.  
  
"Mother, please come, before Sere-chan has a heart attack." Sailor Silver Vegeta-Moon stated.  
  
Black Vegeta-Moon, Moon, and Mini Moon looked at Vegeta like he was crazy. Blue Star just grinned.  
  
A hologram of Queen Serenity then appeared in front of them.  
  
"Vegeta, my son, Serena, my daughter, Rini, my granddaughter, Reni, my granddaughter, Goku, hello." Queen Serenity stated.  
  
Vegeta smirked at his 'Mother.' "Hello, Mother."  
  
Serena passed out.  
  
Goku passed out.  
  
Rini passed out.  
  
Vegeta and Reni sweatdropped. "What's gotten into them?" They said in unison.  
  
Queen Serenity laughed slightly. "We will wait for them to wake up."  
  
~*~  
  
Chrissy C.: Wow, Goku and Vegeta are sailor senshi? Queen Serenity can actually come when called? Rini has a twin sister? Vegeta let someone call him "Uncle Veggie"? Why is Vegeta calling Queen Serenity "Mother"? Find all, or at least some, of this out in the next chapter! REVIEW! Oh, and I'll get my next chapter to 'Princess Slaves' out soon. 


	2. Goku, Serena, and Rini wake up then fain...

Chrissy C.: Hello! ^_^ I got two wonderful reviews, and one flame! Wow! K- chan, you are so mean! The reason Goku is Black Vegeta-Moon and Vegeta is Silver Vegeta-Moon is because..I'll tell you at the end of this chapter. AND DON'T FLAME ME ANYMORE, K-CHAN! Little Cosmos, no you are not going blind. Both Goku and Vegeta are sailor senshi! I'm glad you like my story so far! Neko-chan, I thought of both Blue Sugar Stars and Sailor Vegeta but it didn't work. Blue Sugar Stars because of later chapters and Sailor Vegeta because...well, you'll find out in this chapter. ^_^ VEGGIE-SAN! COME OUT HERE PLEASE!  
  
Vegeta: *walks out on the stage grumbling about baka onnas*  
  
Chrissy C.: ^_^ Please say the disclaimer, Veggie-san.  
  
Vegeta: MY NAME'S VEGETA! For all you lawyers out there, Chrissy C. does claim to own DBZ and Sailor Moon. D *points at Chrissy C.* GET HER!!!  
  
*tons of lawyers get on stage and chase after Chrissy C.*  
  
Chrissy C.: O.O! AHH!!! ON WITH THE FIC! *runs*  
  
~*~  
  
Serena, Goku, and Rini had recently just woken up.  
  
Queen Serenity smiled at them. "Princess Serenity, I do believe you called me. Is there something you need?" She asked.  
  
"Mother, I would like to know how Goku and his friend can be sailor senshi and why Goku's friend calls you Mother." Serena stated.  
  
"Goku and Prince Vegeta have been sailor senshi since the Silver Millenium. I just altered your memory so you wouldn't remember them. Your memory will come back in time. As for Prince Vegeta calling me Mother, that's natural. Prince Vegeta is your brother from the Silver Millenium, Princess Serenity." Queen Serenity stated.  
  
Goku, Serena, and Rini fainted again.  
  
Vegeta and Reni sweatdropped. "Why do they keep doing fainting?!" They yelled in unison.  
  
Queen Serenity smiled at the two. They were so much alike. "It's natural." She stated.  
  
~*~ 25 Minutes Later ~*~  
  
Goku, Serena, and Rini had woken up during the last 25 minutes and were staring at each other.  
  
Vegeta and Reni were both leaning against pillars from the Moon Palace that were still standing. Queen Serenity just turned her gaze to each person every once in awhile.  
  
Goku finally broke the silence. "So...what's the Silver Millenium?"  
  
Everyone, even Queen Serenity, face vaulted.  
  
"YOU MEAN IN THAT SMALL BRAIN OF YOURS YOU HAVE NO MEMORY WHAT-SO-EVER OF THE SILVER MILLENIUM, KAKAROTTO?!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
"Nope." Goku stated. "OH MY GOSH! I FORGOT I WAS IN A MINI SKIRT!" Reni shouted. She quickly de- transformed.  
  
Queen Serenity laughed in a polite kind of way.  
  
"Mother, we really must be going. I have to tell the other sailor senshi about these 3 new scouts." Serena said.  
  
"Very well, Princess Serenity. Good bye." Queen Serenity said. The hologram then flickered and faded away.  
  
"Err..BLUE STAR POWER MAKE-UP!"  
  
Reni quickly transformed.  
  
Everyone joined hands again.  
  
"Sailor..." Sailor Blue Star started.  
  
"Teleport!" Sailor Silver Vegeta-Moon finished.  
  
They all disappeared and re-appeared at Rei's temple where the scouts were currently having a scout meeting.  
  
"AHH! SERENA! WHAT THE HELL?!" Rei yelled.  
  
"Sorry, Rei." Sailor Moon said quietly.  
  
"Hi, Rini! Hi, Serena! Wait a second, WHO ARE YOU THREE?!" Makoto exclaimed.  
  
Everyone de-transformed and looked at the other senshi.  
  
Vegeta had the urge to go over to Rei and kiss her but just stood in place.  
  
"My name is Goku, the man with the spiky hair's name is Vegeta, and the little girl is Reni." Goku stated.  
  
Suddenly a flush of memories flooded into Goku's head. His eyes widened. "Oh my Kami.."  
  
"So, Kakarotto, you finally remember. Took you long enough." Vegeta stated. He had acted the same way when he got his memory back.  
  
"Vegeta, Serena and you are really related?!" Goku yelled as loud as possible.  
  
All the female senshi sweatdropped.  
  
"Serena, what is he talking about? To my knowledge the only brother you have is Sammie." Ami stated.  
  
"Ami, Goku and Vegeta were around in the Silver Millenium. My Mother told me that Prince Vegeta and I are sister and brother." Serena said.  
  
"Oh. How come we don't have memory of them?" Minako asked.  
  
"Because you were made to forget us. Your memory will return soon enough, Princess Minako." Vegeta stated.  
  
"Why was the little one is a sailor scout outfit?!" Makoto yelled.  
  
Reni sweatdropped. "BECAUSE I'M A SAILOR SENSHI, DUH!" She yelled.  
  
"YOU CAN'T BE A SAILOR SENSHI!" Makoto retorted.  
  
"Oh yeah? WELL, I AM! My sailor senshi name is Sailor Blue Star, so there!" Reni yelled back.  
  
"She's from the future, Makoto. She's my sister." Rini said.  
  
"Oh.."  
  
"Vegeta and I are male sailor senshi!" Goku blurted out.  
  
"WHAT?!" Minako, Rei, and Makoto yelled out at once.  
  
"Yep. I'm Sailor Black Vegeta-Moon and Vegeta is Sailor Silver Vegeta-Moon. I wanted to be silver, but Vegeta's silver 'cause he's part Lunarian." Goku stated.  
  
Everyone sweatdropped.  
  
"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight." Minako stated.  
  
~*~  
  
Chrissy C.: x.x Sorry it's so short. Evil "K-chan", in the story Goku says why he's Black Vegeta-Moon and Vegeta is Silver Vegeta-Moon. VEGETA'S PART LUNARIAN SO THEREFORE GETS SILVER! x.x; Neko-chan, I think you can figure out now why I don't use Sailor Vegeta. Okay, please review. 2 reviews for a short chapter, 5 reviews for a middle-sized chapter, and 10 reviews for a long chapter. ^_^; 


	3. Ami and Rei faint! THIS WORLD IS COMING ...

The Truth Is Coming Out  
  
Chrissy C.: I just made a REALLY short chapter. Sorry...x.x; My friend, Miss Blue Star, came up with the title. It's kinda stupid but it'll have to do for now.  
  
Miss Blue Star: x.x CHRISSY! DON'T MAKE ME TELL EVERYONE YOUR MIDDLE NAME!  
  
Chrissy C: ._. Uh...I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! ON WITH THE FIC!  
  
Miss Blue Star: HEY!  
  
~*~  
  
"So, we have new sailor scouts? But you guys don't look anything like the people I've seen in my visions." Rei stated.  
  
"What visions, Rei?" Serena asked.  
  
"I've been having visions of new scouts lately. They all look like us, but they don't." Rei said.  
  
"Serena, your new male "friends" could be the enemy." Makoto pointed out.  
  
"What?! NO THEY CAN'T! MY MOTHER SAID THEY WEREN'T!"  
  
"Let me scan them on my mini computer to be sure." Ami said. She then pulled out her mercury mini computer and opened it up. She started typing away.  
  
Vegeta and Goku stood next to each other looking at Ami.  
  
"She was always a computer geek." Vegeta stated.  
  
"Oh...my...YOU TWO ARE SAIYANS!" Ami yelled out.  
  
"Serena's a Saiyan too." Vegeta stated.  
  
"WHAT?!" Rei, Ami, Minako, and Makoto yelled out at once.  
  
"You heard me. Serena's my sister, which makes her part Saiyan." Vegeta said. Girls were so clueless...((I RESENT THAT!))  
  
Ami did a quick scan on Serena. "Serena's a..Saiyan..." She said before passing out.  
  
"That's new." Goku, Vegeta, and Rei said in unison.  
  
When Rei had heard her voice with Goku's and Vegeta's voices, memories flooded back. She then fainted herself.  
  
Vegeta caught Rei before she could hit the ground. "Guess she remembers."  
  
~*~  
  
Chrissy C.: I know, it's really short. Sorry! At least it's something, right?  
  
Vegeta: Don't give everyone your B.S., onna.  
  
Chrissy C: o.o; *pushes Vegeta into a closet that he can't get out of and closes the closet door* YAY!!! Please review. ^_^  
  
Vegeta: STUPID ONNA, LET ME OUT!  
  
Chrissy C.: Maybe in the next chapter, VEGGIE. 


	4. A New Person Many Seem To Know

The Truth Is Coming Out  
  
Chrissy C.: Hi again ^_^  
  
Vegeta: *bangs on the closet door* LET ME OUT!!!  
  
Chrissy C.: o.o; ONLY IF 3 PEOPLE REVIEW AND TELL ME TO LET YOU OUT! Oh, Neko-chan, you gotta stop eating sugar. *steals all Neko-chan's sugar and hides it* ^_^; Hope that works. When Vea hid Neko-chan's sugar, Neko-chan cursed everyone out in a 100 mile radius.  
  
Vegeta: I AM THE SAIYAN NO OUJI! LET ME OUT *NOW*!  
  
Chrissy C.: -.- *gets ear muffs and puts them on* I do not own DBZ or Sailor Moon. I only own Reni.  
  
~*~  
  
"Rei? Rei? Rei, wake up." Vegeta said with worry in his voice. ((o.o; Veggie is pretty OOC, but his Lunarian side is kicking in, I guess...x.x))  
  
It had been 3 hours since Ami and Rei fainted and they were both out still.  
  
"Ami-chan? Ames? Ami-chan, wake up." Serena said.  
  
"Princess Rei of Mars, get up now or when you do I will kick your sorry ass!" Vegeta shouted. ((Vegeta's Saiyan side is kicking in again! YAY! ^_^;))  
  
"Ami, wake up!" Serena shouted in her ear.  
  
Both Rei and Ami shot up at once with wide eyes.  
  
"SAIYAN NO OUJI, YOU GET AWAY FROM ME RIGHT NOW OR I WILL LIGHT YOUR HAIR ON FIRE!" Rei shouted.  
  
Vegeta immediently backed up. "Rei, is it 'that time of the month'?" He asked.  
  
"You shouldn't have asked that." Goku stated. "Maybe she won't blow this time."  
  
A fire lit in Rei's eyes. "1"  
  
"FORGET THAT!" Goku shouted.  
  
"EVERYONE RUN!" Serena, Goku, and Vegeta shouted in unison.  
  
"2"  
  
Everyone in the room high-tailed it out of there, including Reni and Rini.  
  
"10! PRINCE VEGETA OF THE SAIYAN RACE, GET YOUR TAIL BACK HERE NOW!" Rei shouted as she ran out of the room after them.  
  
A girl appeared to the side of Rei and tripped her.  
  
Everyone stopped running when they heard Rei hit the ground, and turned to see Rei fuming as a girl older than Rei stood next to her.  
  
The girl that had tripped Rei had brown hair and green eyes. She had a black bow like Minako's red one in her hair. She wore black pants and a black tank top.  
  
"Kurisu!" Goku called out.  
  
"Hello, Goku-san." The girl said calmly.  
  
Rei jumped up and glared at the girl that tripped her. "KURISUTINA, WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?!" She shouted.  
  
"DON'T CALL ME KURISUTINA! JUST KURISU!" Kurisu shouted. She then pretended to ignore Rei.  
  
Serena, Minako, Makoto, and Ami suddenly had memories flood back into their mind at once.  
  
Serena's face lit up in a smile. She ran over to Kurisutina and gave her a hug. "KURISU!" She shouted happily.  
  
"Imouto, get a hold of yourself!" Vegeta shouted.  
  
Serena immediently let go. "Sorry, Niisan."  
  
"Do they all remember everything, Vegeta-ouji?" Kurisutina asked.  
  
"By the looks of it, yes." Vegeta stated.  
  
Then everyone heard screaming.  
  
"Minna, transform." Serena stated.  
  
"Silver Vegeta-Moon Power Make-up!"  
  
"Black Vegeta-Moon Power Make-up!"  
  
"Moon Crisis Power Make-up!"  
  
"Moon Prisim Power Make-up!"  
  
"Blue Star Power Make-up!"  
  
"Mars Planet Power Make-up!"  
  
"Venus Planet Power Make-up!"  
  
"Jupiter Planet Power Make-up!"  
  
"Mercury Planet Power Make-up!"  
  
"Green Star Power Make-up!"  
  
~*~  
  
Chrissy C.: *still wearing ear muffs* Well? What do you think? Review please. Kurisu=Chris. Kurisutina=Christina. Imouto=little sister. Niisan=big brother.^_^;; Next chapter will be out soon. In case you're wondering, Kurisu called out 'Green Star Power Make-up'. REVIEW! BYE BYE!!! *wave, wave*  
  
Vegeta: LET ME OUT OF HERE!!! 


	5. A Quick Battle, A Small Age Reduce

The Truth Is Coming Out  
  
Chrissy C.: x.x Neko-chan is addicted to sugar. Darn! ALEX, I DON'T REALLY CARE THAT YOU THINK HAVING GOKU AND VEGETA AS SAILOR SCOUTS IS GAY! NO ONE CARES WHAT THE HELL YOU THINK! AND IT'S "YOU" NOT "YA"!  
  
Vegeta: LET ME OUT OF THIS CLOSET ALREADY!  
  
Chrissy C.: *still wearing ear muffs - can't hear Vegeta* I own Dragon Ball Z and Sailor Moon. I also live in a huge mansion on Mars! -.- *still really pissed about Alex's flame*  
  
Lawyers: *are really stupid and think she is telling the truth. Jump on the stage and run after Chrissy C.*  
  
Chrissy C.: GOD DAMN LAWYERS! *kicks them off stage*  
  
~*~  
  
All the scouts were outside and saw a youma stealing people's energy.  
  
"STOP RIGHT THERE, YOU ENERGY STEALING FREAK!" All the scouts yelled out at once.  
  
The youma looked up at all the scouts with wonder.  
  
"I am Sailor Moon, the champion of justice! I will right wrongs and triumph over evil, and that means you!"  
  
"I am Sailor Silver Vegeta-Moon! I will defeat you!" Vegeta/Sailor Silver Vegeta-Moon said in his normal proud voice.  
  
"I am Sailor Black Vegeta-Moon, here to help my friends! Prepare to die!"  
  
"I am Sailor Mini Moon, the chibi champion of justice! In the name of the future Moon, I will right wrongs and triumph over evil!"  
  
"I am Sailor Blue Star, the chibi champion of the stars! Prepare to be annihilated!"  
  
"I am Sailor Mars, the scout of fire! I will burn your sorry ass!"  
  
"I am Sailor Venus, the scout of love and beauty! You will die!"  
  
"I am Sailor Jupiter, the scout of thunder! I will help my friends!"  
  
"I am Sailor Mercury, the scout of ice! Prepare to be frozen!"  
  
"I am Sailor Green Star! I will help my friends to defeat your ugly ass!"  
  
The youma lunged itself at Sailor Green Star.  
  
"Sparkling Wide Pressure!" Green Star called out. She sent the attack flying at the youma. It just absorbed it.  
  
"WHAT?!" Green Star yelled out as she jumped out of the way of the youma.  
  
"Jupiter Oak Evolution!" Jupiter called out. She sent the attack at the youma, whom just absorbed that too.  
  
"Mars Celestial Fire Surround!" Mars yelled out. The disks of fire where absorbed by the youma as well.  
  
"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" Venus called out. The youma absorbed the heart as well.  
  
"Spider's Web!" The youma yelled out. A huge spiders web shot out and caught Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Mini Moon in it.  
  
"Eww!!!" The 4 girls yelled out.  
  
"Let's try a combined attack, scouts!" Moon commanded.  
  
"Right." Green Star, Blue Star, Silver Vegeta-Moon, Venus, and Sailor Black Vegeta-Moon stated.  
  
"Green Thunder Dragon!"  
  
"Blue Sugar Star Attack!"  
  
"Silver Vegeta-Moon Big Bang Attack!"  
  
"Venus Meteor Shower!"  
  
"Black Vegeta-Moon Kamehameha!"  
  
"Moon Spiral Heart Attack!"  
  
The attacks combined and hit the youma dead on. When the smoke cleared, the youma had only two scratches on him.  
  
"WHAT?!" Moon shouted.  
  
"Try again! Everyone use your strongest attack!" Black Vegeta-Moon commanded.  
  
"RIGHT!" Everyone else shouted.  
  
Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Mini Moon managed to get free and got ready to attack.  
  
"Green Oak Evolution!"  
  
"Blue Sugar Star Attack!"  
  
"Silver Vegeta-Moon Big Bang Attack!"  
  
"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"  
  
"Black Vegeta-Moon Kamehameha!"  
  
"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"  
  
"Mars Flame Sniper!"  
  
"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"  
  
"Pink Sugar Heart Attack!"  
  
"Moon Spiral Heart Attack!"  
  
The combined attacks were sent at the youma who disinergrated immediently.  
  
"Good, we beat it." Venus stated.  
  
"You might have defeated my youma, but your not done yet!" A mysterious voice yelled out.  
  
A black light surrounded the senshi and all their ages went down majorly.  
  
Goku/Black Vegeta-Moon, Serena/Moon, Minako/Venus, Makoto/Jupiter, and Ami's/Mercury's ages went down to 5. Vegeta/Silver Vegeta-Moon and Rei's/Mars's age went down to 6 as Kurisu's/Green Star's age went down to 8.  
  
The black light disappeared.  
  
"AHH! I'M A KID AGAIN!" Everyone yelled.  
  
Then a gold light surrounded them and they all disappeared.  
  
~*~  
  
Chrissy C.: I have slightly calmed down now. *takes her ear muffs off* Please review, and no flames. Thanks.  
  
Vegeta: LET ME OUT, BAKA ONNA!  
  
Chrissy C.: SHUT UP! 


	6. Back In Time!

The Truth Is Coming Out  
  
Chrissy C.: Hello. ^_^ I am in a kind of good mood. Oh, in my last chapter I forgot to mention what happened to Reni/Blue Star and Rini/Mini Moon. Both their ages went down to 3. *let's Vegeta out of the closet*  
  
Vegeta: D *sends a ki blast at Chrissy C.'s face*  
  
Chrissy C.: Eek! *jumps out of the way and pushes Vegeta back in the closet. Closes the closet door* -.-  
  
Goten: Why do you keep locking Trunks's Dad in the closet?  
  
Chrissy C.: Because he's being a jerk. Since you're here, can you say the disclaimer, Goten?  
  
Goten: Uh...I guess so. *quotes what Vegeta told him to say* Chrissy C. is a baka onna who thinks she owns everything.  
  
Chrissy C.: GOTEN!!!  
  
Goten: Vegeta told me to say that. Is it bad?  
  
Chrissy C.: -.- Figures. Yes, it's bad. I DO NOT OWN DBZ OR SAILOR MOON! I ONLY OWN KURISU/KURISUTINA AND RENI!  
  
Goten: *blinks*  
  
~*~  
  
"Where are we?" Chibi Serena asked.  
  
"It looks like...Vegeta-sei." Chibi Vegeta stated.  
  
"Oh my..there's the boulder that we all signed!" Chibi Goku shouted.  
  
Chibi Goku then ran over to an old boulder that seemed to be a few years old, even though it should have been about 1,000 years old and crumpling.  
  
Chibi Serena, Chibi Kurisutina, Chibi Vegeta, Chibi Reni, and Chibi Rini all followed.  
  
Chibi Serena looked at the boulder. It had written on it "Always Together - Prince Vegeta, Princess Serenity Vegeta, Raditz, Goku, Kurisu".  
  
"Shouldn't it be old? I mean, we wrote that during the Silver Millenium!" Chibi Serena exclaimed.  
  
"Serena...I think we went back in time." Chibi Vegeta said with wide eyes.  
  
"WHAT?!" Chibi Serena asked.  
  
"Vegeta, Serena, Goku, are you out here?" A familiar voice called out.  
  
Chibi Goku's eyes widened. "Yeah, we're by our boulder, Raditz!"  
  
An 8-year old Raditz walked up to them. "Hey, where have you guys been?" He asked. He then noticed Kurisutina and drifted off into a daydream.  
  
"We've been here." Chibi Serena said. She then noticed Raditz wasn't even paying attention and was staring at Kurisutina. "RADITZ, STOP STARING AT KURISU!" She shouted.  
  
Raditz was immediently knocked out of his daydream by the yelling.  
  
Kurisutina punched Raditz in the face. "IF YOU EVER STARE AT ME AGAIN, I'LL HURT YOU SO BAD THAT YOU'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO WALK AGAIN!" She shouted. Boy, did she miss yelling at Raditz.  
  
Raditz smirked and walked away.  
  
"Now how are we going to get home and un-chibized?!" Chibi Makoto shouted.  
  
"I DON'T WANT TO BE THREE YEARS OLD!!!!!" Reni shouted.  
  
~*~  
  
Chrissy C.: Review, no flames. Thank you.  
  
Vegeta: LET ME OUT OF THIS CLOSET!!! 


	7. Cassidy and Maya aka Rini and Reni

The Truth Is Coming Out  
  
Chrissy C.: Hello again.  
  
Goten: *wave, wave* Hello peoples! ^_______^  
  
Chrissy C.: o.o; We let Vegeta out of the closet after Neko-chan 'attacked' with her magic pen. He just left. If you want to know what Neko-chan did to Vegeta, just read her review. I don't own DBZ or Sailor Moon!  
  
Goten: *nod, nod*  
  
~*~  
  
Everyone sweatdropped as they looked at Chibi Reni and Chibi Rini. They hadn't even noticed their ages reduced as well.  
  
"Reni and Rini, we can't call you by your names because my Mother will figure everything out." Chibi Serena said, trying to change the subjects.  
  
"What are we going to call them?" Chibi Goku asked.  
  
"I know! You can call me Maya! That's my Saiy---forget it! Just call me Maya!" Reni called out.  
  
"What about Rini?" Chibi Ami asked.  
  
"You can call me Cassidy." Chibi Rini stated.  
  
"Okay, so names are down. Won't father notice we're acting weird?" Chibi Serena asked Chibi Vegeta.  
  
"Probably." Chibi Vegeta stated.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Chibi Serena asked.  
  
~*~  
  
Chrissy C.: What are they going to do? What's going to happen? When is Vegeta going to come back? When is Goten going to come back from his lunch break? Why are my chapters so short? Why am I asking all these questions? Find some of this out in the next chapter! REVIEW! 


	8. A Short Talk With Pluto

The Truth Is Coming Out  
  
Chrissy C.: Neko-chan, I can't tell you that! It would ruin everything! Caraber, I did let Vegeta out of the closet. ; Neo-Queen Ri---OH MY GOODNESS! NEO-QUEENRINI REVIEWED TO *MY* STORY! *faints*  
  
Goten: o.o; Well, I think she was gonna say 'Neo-QueenRini, thank you for reviewing. I will try to make my chapters longer. Oh, and I love your story Who I am.' I hope that's what she was gonna say. Well, Chrissy C. does not own DBZ or Sailor Moon.  
  
~*~  
  
"You can always call Pluto-san." Chibi Reni pointed out.  
  
"I forgot about that! Okay, one sec. PUU!!!" Chibi Serena called out.  
  
Sailor Pluto appeared in front of all of them. "Hime? What are you doing here? Why are you chibi?" Pluto asked.  
  
"Just call me Serena, enemy sent us here, enemy made us chibi. Anyway we can get home, Puu?" Chibi Serena asked.  
  
"I don't know if I can get you home but I can take you to the time gates if you wish, hime." Pluto said.  
  
"That would be great, Puu. Take us there now, please." Serena said.  
  
"Yes, hime." Pluto said. She moved her staff and everyone disappeared and re-appeared at the time gates.  
  
"Pluto, try to find a way to get us home." Chibi Vegeta ordered.  
  
Pluto nodded. "Please stay here. I will see what I can do." She said smiling.  
  
"May I go with you, Pluto? I may be of some help." Chibi Ami said.  
  
"Of course, Ami-hime." Pluto said.  
  
"Pluto-san, I'm coming." Chibi Reni said.  
  
Pluto nodded.  
  
"Bye guys." Chibi Ami and Chibi Reni said in unison. They then walked off with Sailor Pluto.  
  
"What's your name?" Chibi Ami asked, directing her attention to Chibi Reni.  
  
"Reni." Chibi Reni stated. Chibi Reni then got her gold mini computer, which had a silver crescent moon on top. She opened up the computer and started typing away.  
  
"Where did you get that?" Chibi Ami asked. It looked much like the Mercury mini computer.  
  
"It was a present from the future you." Chibi Reni said, not looking away from the mini computer. "Pluto-san, did you know that someone just broke one of your portals?" She asked, still not looking away from her computer.  
  
"WHAT?!" Pluto yelled.  
  
"Don't worry, Pluto, it'll be okay. It was the portal you were going to destroy anyway." Chibi Reni stated.  
  
~*~  
  
Goten: Chrissy C. has not woken up yet. Please review....o.o; 


	9. A Way Home, 3 Months

Chrissy C.: Sorry for not updating in so long. Lady Firefly, my villain is coming. Anyway, my friends and I signed a rock!!! It's simple! So nya! I have a very good imagination. I can imagine Vegeta hugging a tree! Kurisu is....well, I'll tell you at the end of this chapter! Vegeta talk more, okay, can do. Vegeta in Vegeta Moon does stand for Bejita-sei, I just don't really like "Bejita"....the spelling's weird. So I just write Vegeta or Vegeta-sei! ^^; Goten, can you say the disclaimer now?  
  
Goten: *sleeping*  
  
Chrissy C.: -.-;;; How I wish Vegeta didn't run away. Anyway, I don't own anything. ~*~  
  
"Hey, I think I found something!" Chibi Reni exclaimed.  
  
"What?" Pluto and Chibi Ami asked excitedly.  
  
"We can go home in 3 months!" Chibi Reni exclaimed, but then looked slightly worried. "But two of us have to go stay with the chibis from the Silver Millennium."  
  
"Let's go talk to the prince and princess." Pluto said with a sigh.  
  
~*~  
  
"We found out how and when to get back." Chibi Reni stated as they got back to the group.  
  
Chibi Vegeta stopped punching Goku and turned to Reni. "And how is that?"  
  
Chibi Goku grinned and mouthed a 'thank you' to Reni.  
  
"WELL, HOW DO WE GET HOME?!" Chibi Serena exclaimed.  
  
"Simple. We wait three months then jump through a portal that will have just showed up sending us back home. But.....not all of us can stay here. 2 of us have to stay with your chibi selves." Chibi Reni explained. "And I've decided I'm going. They're not going to suspect a "three year old" to be weird."  
  
"I'm going to." Chibi Rini stated.  
  
"No!" Chibi Kurisutina exclaimed. "Do you know what happens around this time?! WE FIGHT AGAINST THE DARK ONES!"  
  
"Yeah, girls! I'm not letting you go!" Chibi Rei, Chibi Minako, Chibi Makoto, Chibi Ami and Chibi Serena exclaimed.  
  
"Too late." Chibi Reni stated as she grabbed Rini's hand and the two disappeared.  
  
"RENI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Chibi Goku shouted.  
  
~*~  
  
Reni and Rini appeared next to the boulder they were at before.  
  
"Well, where do we go?" Rini asked.  
  
Reni shrugged. "Dunno."  
  
Serena, Goku, Vegeta, and Rei were walking by, laughing, when they saw Reni and Rini. (So you don't get confused, I'm just gonna say past people's names and present people "chibi")  
  
Serena ran over to them. "What are you doing here? Where's your parents?"  
  
"I dunno. My name ish Maya. Who awe you?" Reni asked, putting on her baby voice.  
  
"I'm Princess Serenity, but you can call me Serena." Serena said.  
  
"Sewena is a pwetty name." Rini said.  
  
"Hey, Sere, who's the kids?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Well, that one," Serena said pointing at Reni. "is Maya and I don't know who the other one is. Maya says she doesn't know what she's doing here or where her parents are."  
  
Goku grinned. "Cute kids, aren't they?"  
  
Reni felt like marching over to Goku and punching him for calling her "cute" but decided against it. "Who awe you peoplees?"  
  
"I am Goku." Goku said.  
  
"Prince Vegeta, just call me Vegeta." Vegeta stated.  
  
"Princess Rei, Rei please." Rei said.  
  
"Hewwo, Goky, Veggie, and Wei." Rini said.  
  
"What's your name?" Serena asked Rini.  
  
"Cassidy." Rini said.  
  
~*~  
  
"Pluto! We have to go to them! The dark ones are going to that time! We can't let them stay there!" Chibi Goku shouted.  
  
"I'm sorry, Goku, but it just can't be done. They sealed the portal to that time." Pluto said.  
  
"BUT, PLUTO, THERE MUST BE A WAY! WE CAN'T JUST LET THEM STAY THERE!" Kurisutina yelled.  
  
"There is no way. We just have to wait." Pluto stated.  
  
~*~  
  
Serena, Goku, Vegeta, and Rei lead "Maya" and "Cassidy" back to the palace. They couldn't just leave the kids out alone.  
  
"What are we going to do with them?" Serena asked.  
  
"If you don't mind, Miss Sewena, we could just stay with one of you..." Rini said in the little kiddy voice.  
  
"Yeah, Miss Sewena!" Reni exclaimed.  
  
"Well...okay. You can stay with me." Serena stated.  
  
"And Serena can clean up after you!" Rei exclaimed.  
  
"REI!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
~*~  
  
Chrissy C.: And I will update soon!!! ^^; Review, review and no flames. Oh, Kurisu is Makoto's cousin. Does that help, Lady Firefly??? 


End file.
